Comrade
by Sock Ninja
Summary: What happened to Snowball after he was ousted from the farm, you ask? The answer is here, and it is dark... Rated T for gore.


**A/N: I'm on an uploading streak today, huh? **

**Well, I'm going through my school assignments and the loose files on my computer, looking for more fanfictions. I came across this one, which was written recently. **

**So, I upload it...**

Finishing my speech, I sat down once again, pleased with the effect that my words had on the audience. The animals around me cheered for me, and I knew that I would win the vote for sure. With the low intelligence quotient of the other barn animals, not only would they do my bidding, but they would do it without question. I looked around for my opponent, but couldn't spot him through the uproar.

Speak of the devil, and so he shall appear. Napoleon shouldered his way through the crowd, the cheers beginning to die down as he strode forward, and stared me right in the eye. His glare was so full of hatred, so full of anger towards me, that even though I was as excited as I was, I couldn't help but shiver just a little.

The rest of the animals copied the shiver a few seconds later when Napoleon let out a high-pitched squeal, which drilled into the skulls of the barn animals. Soon after Napoleon's sudden outburst finished, a sound like a storm was heard in the distance, getting closer and closer by the millisecond.

The barn doors burst open, and in the square of light that pooled in stood nine monstrous dogs, their huge forms silhouetted against the bright light. Napoleon smiled, leaping up onto a bale of hay, and I knew that the dogs were his doing. Without a second more for my thoughts, the hounds leaped at me, and I darted out of range of their gaping jaws before they could catch me.

The dogs chased me out of the barn, and across the field, and I was only vaguely aware of where I was going. My cloven feet pounded against the ground, propelling me forward, and I could feel the hot breath of the dogs on my hindquarters. A mass of green reared up in front of me, and I realized that I must be heading towards the hedge.

_'Anywhere...anywhere but here!'_ I thought to myself, racing towards the hedge. Quickly locating a hole in it, I raced for the escape.

One of the hounds snapped at my ankles, but I whisked away before the deadly fangs could pierce my flesh. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw demonic eyes glaring hungrily at me from the nine dark monsters, and fear made my trotters move faster.

Dashing through the hole in the hedge with less than a second to spare, I continued my race down the road until the baying of Napoleon's hounds faded into the distance. Finally skidding to a halt, I fell to the ground, too tired to bother with the pain that the road caused when the small grains of rock dug into my skin.

When I had finally cooled down and my heartbeat no longer pounded in my head, I noticed something. Forcing myself up into a sitting position, I tilted my head to one side in confusion.

Silence louder than thunder had settled all around me. There were no sounds from any nearby farms. The wind had fallen to almost nonexistent. Even the birds in the trees above the road had ceased their merry tunes. It was as if I was the only thing left in the world.

I stood up, and began to walk tiredly down the road, not bothering with where I was going. As I trekked, my mind wandered back to the farm.

_'How can they stand for this?'_ I thought. _'The other animals should stand up for me. I should go back and get the farm again! Napoleon is such a troublemaker, and the animals shouldn't listen to him! He'll be the end of Animal Farm, for sure!'_

I stopped in my tracks, thinking it over. _'I should go back. I could come in the night and get the animals to listen to me.'_ I turned, walking a few meters in the direction of Animal Farm. _'No, I shouldn't'_ I stopped in my tracks. _'What if they give me to Napoleon and he kills me?'_ I began to walk away once more. _'But what if they don't? Is the risk really so much that I should abandon my comrades?'_ I stopped again, and turned towards the farm.

And so, despite the aching of my muscles after the run away from the dogs, I began a brisk trot down the road towards the farm.

The sun was dropping towards the horizon, turning the sky red, when I saw the hole in the hedge again. Halting at the hole, I stuck my nose through it, ears twitching slightly as I again internally debated on whether this was a good idea. Coming to the same conclusion that I had before, I slid through the hole, and began to quietly make my way back to the barn.

My shadows were long against the black-looking grass, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Spinning around, my dark eyes scanned the environment, and when I was satisfied that nobody was there, I continued towards the barn.

The Seven Commandments on the side of the barn were still blurry in my vision when suddenly long hard fangs dug themselves into my flesh, causing me to squeal. Before I knew what had happened, however, the world disappeared and I was dead.

.oOo.

Napoleon strode up to the dog that had killed Snowball, a triumphant grin gracing his lips before he issued his next command.

"Take that somewhere so no-one will find it. I don't want them asking any questions."

The dog turned and sped away, Snowball's dead form flopping in its grasp. Napoleon looked down at the ground, and kicked up the dirt so that the small patch of Snowball's blood was covered. He then returned to the farmhouse, carefully wiping off the dirt on his trotters before entering. He then retired to his bed, smiling until he fell asleep.

Finally, Snowball was dead. Now, Napoleon had ultimate power. The animals were too dumb to do anything other than listen to him, and with Snowball gone, his path to glory was shortened by that much more. Victory was his, and now the farm was as well.


End file.
